Where They Belong
by KathleenDee
Summary: Baralai's reputation takes a toll on he and Paine's relationship. She leaves and he finally understands why, so he goes after her, not as "Praetor" Bralai, but as Baralai. Songfic- OneRepublic-Stop and Stare.


**AN: Like anything of great consequence, this came to me unexpectedly. I haven't seen much Paine Baralai fics out there so here it is. I just started liking this couple so this is my first fic for them.I hope you enjoy it and I strongly recommend you listen to the song as you read or after, because I take into consideration the instruments in the song. For example when you get to the Thunder Planes you hear loud symbols in the song. This is the lightning and thunder. **

Disclaimer- I don't own the song or the characters.

Song- Stop and Stare by One Republic

"**Where they Belong"**

He trailed kisses up her neck as they moved to his bed. Her hands roughly pushed through his powder hair. They reached their destination when...

"Praetor!" the door knocked. He lifted his head and looked to the door. Desperately trying to get his attention back she rubs her hands down his bare chest. This works until another knock come. He snaps his head up again.

"Praetor! You are needed!" He gets off of her and the bed.

"Baralai." she says sternly. He leans back and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry...ill be back as soon as I can." He moves to put on his robes. She sits up. This was getting to be ruotien. A nice dinner, dancing maybe, and an interruption from Yevons finest. They couldn't even have a normal conversation without someone coming to take him away. It didn't help that she was with the Youth League either, but they had loved each other before he was a Praetor and she a Gullwing. It took them a while to get it right though. They had been dating for 4 months now and she concluded as she watched him walk out the door that something would have to change.

That was two nights ago...

_**Paine POV**_

She buckles her last leather strap.

_**This town is colder now, **_

_**I think it's sick of us**_

She looks at her long sword, it had been so long since she had picked it up. 4 months really.

_**It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust **_

_**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here **_

She looks over her shoulder to the sleeping form. Then looks at her reflection in the swords blade.

_**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years **_

She lifted the sword in the air. Had it gotten heavier?

_**Steady hands, just take the wheel... **_

Her leather gloves steady themselves, She takes another look at him.

_**And every glance is killing me **_

_**Baralai POV**_

As soon as the front door closed Baralai sat upright. He had been awake the whole time. A certain hurt in his eyes, he knew why though. He hated himself more than anything for letting something so trivial like politics get in the way of them. He loved her with everything he had, and would give it all away, for her.

_**Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead **_

_**Stop and stare **_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere **_

He stared at the door, before rushing to get dressed.

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared **_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh **_

_**Paine POV**_

_**Stop and stare **_

_**You start to wonder why you're "here" not there **_

Paine walked down the halls that held so many secrets. She attracted some worried glances from the Temple monks who had never seen her in her warrior clothes. The sword slung over her shoulders might have had something to do with it as well.

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair **_

_**But fair ain't what you really need **_

The cool Bevell air whipped her silver hair round, she gave a last glance up to his window.

_**Oh, can you see what I see? **_

_**Baralai POV**_

Baralai paced the room.

_**They're tryin to come back, all my senses push **_

He walked to a mirror near the window. He stared himself down then looked out the window to see her looking up at the window. He wanted to call out to her, say something, but nothing came. She had a determined yet sad look about her as she turned and walked into the woods. He looked to himself again and begun to disassemble his Praetor robes.

_**Un-tie the weight bags, **_

He looked at himself as they hit the floor. He looked younger in his black undershirt. Realizing that this was just one of the sacrifices needed he turned to his door and started to walk quickly towards the larger Temple doors.

_**I never thought I could... **_

Priests called after him, questioning where his robes were, but he never stopped. He stepped out into the cool morning air. The heavy burden of rules and regulations were left in a pile in his room along with his robe.

_**Steady feet, don't fail me now **_

"Praetor Baralai?" a guard asked as the rather young Praetor walked out of the Bevelle grounds. _I have to make up time , she travels fast. _He began to run.

_**I will run till you can't walk **_

_**something pulls my focus out **_

_**And I'm standing down... **_

_**Stop and stare **_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere **_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared **_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh **_

He continued his long trek into the woods. Silently cursing himself for forgetting his staff. As long as Paine was chopping fiends left and right the path was clear. Once he saw more he knew he was falling behind. _Don't let her get away Baralai..._

_**Paine POV**_

_**Stop and stare **_

_**You start to wonder why you're here not there **_

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair **_

She had made her way to Guadosalam rather quickly. Though hurting fiends made her feel a bit better, it didn't help her over all mood. She kept on reminding herself that this had to be done.

_**But fair ain't what you really need **_

_**Oh, you don't need **_

**The Thunder Planes-**

_**Baralai POV**_

_**What you need, what you need...**_

"Why Lady Paine? She's over there" Baralai was drenched to his bones but it was all worth it when he saw her hiding from the everlasting storm under a lightning tower. Leather and water aren't the best of friends.

_**Stop and stare **_

"Paine." He called gently.

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere **_

She looked up, at first she didn't recognize him, he wasn't wearing his robes. There was no doubt in her mind he would catch a cold.

"Where are your robes?" She asked looking up at him. He took a seat next to her.

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared **_

"Where they belong."

_**But I've become what I can't be **_

Paine looked at him rather confused then shocked before he moved closer to her.

_**Oh, do you see what I see...**_

_**--**_

**AN: So what'd you guys think? Am I PainexBaralai material?**

**KathleenDee**


End file.
